Light and Dark
by Starwulf11
Summary: A story of the war between Heaven and Hell and the Battle on earth, with characters from Flashforward, Chuck, Big Bang theory, Scrubs, The Middle and Malcom and the middle, a character from each posesses a superpower they use to fight off the Magog army.
1. It begins part 1

**Light and Dark**

**This is the beta chapter of a new story I am making that has several characters from TV shows like Flashforward, Big bang theory, The Middle, Malcom in the middle, Scrubs, and Chuck. ENJOY!**

**Episode 1: It begins...**

My name is John, John Shepard, and this is the true story of the rapture, where heaven and hell fought to the end on earth causing earth's demise. I was there, I was in the battle, and fought in it. I've seen things you wouldn't believe yourself, that's why I am going to tell you about it, you lucky dogs. March 27, 2013 the entire world was being invaded by these "Magog's" they called them, like in the book revelation, my story began with a bus ride to Okema, California with 7 other people, surrounded by military, we all had Powers, they called it, as a friend told me, I just had electricity coming out of my hands, and ears, and eyes. I was sitting next to a tall but scrawny man with a short cut and a captain America T-shirt on, his tag said SHELDON COOPER-PASADENA on it. I looked at him and gave him a smile, he just looked out the window, not even acknowledging me.

I had black hair, in a ponytail, about 5'9, green eyes, I had a blue shirt on that day, everyone there looked so scared, even a small child with his mom, his name tag said BRICK HECK-INDIANA, he also had brown hair and a red jacket on, I could tell he had powers, because his mom didn't have a name tag. The next person was a girl about 21, she looked familiar somehow, she was really cute too, light brown hair, blue eyes, her name tag just said RACHEL-LOS ANGELES, then a man with curly hair, his tag was CHARLES BARTOWSKI- CIA, a CIA had powers! The next person was a guy about 20 named REESE-LOS ANGELES with spiky blond hair. The next guy was being treated just fine, his name, MARK BENFORD-FBI, but he was FBI, who was controlling this operation, but he seemed scared, they all did, I was too at the time, I just didn't realize it. The last person seemed like he was daydreaming, he had spiky hair also, but dark brown hair, I read his name, JOHN DORIAN- NORTH HOLLYWOOD, I then looked back, what a weird bunch, but I was one of them. The Bus came to a halt, the dust cleared to see the crappy town it was. A soldier got up and said, " Alright everyone, out of the bus please."

I was the first to get out, we stood there while we watched Mark walk up and talk to a dark man with glasses for a minute, the man then spoke, "I understand you are the ones who accumulated powers while in the Los Angeles area."

Rachel angrily spoke out for us, "What does this have to do anything? The whole country is being attacked by Demons with armor and you want to talk abut some abnormal activity were experiencing!"

Sheldon then spoke, "Amen to that sister!", everyone started to yell and scream their story and why they needed to get back to their normal lives. The man told the soldier next to him to shoot up in the air, that got everyones attention.

"Listen to what I have to say, and I promise you will reconsider, these powers are believed to have sprouted all over the world to people who use them to help stop these Magog's, and help alongside the army to defeat this menace!"

The Mom of Brick stepped up, "But we have a family to get to, Brick can't do this! We don't even live here!"

"Ma'am, we can take care of Brick for you-"

"I can't trust just anyone!"

I stepped up, " I will look after him, I am good at working with kids!", I said with a smile.

She was about to have a dirty look on her face but she saw my necklace with a cross on it, then she smiled, and let go of all fear, "Alright, but you need to talk to me after this about everything he needs everyday."

"Alright", I looked at the man, " I believe you, and I hope the rest of you are in too, I say we stop these Magog jerks that are trying to take over us and our lord, maybe that's why god gave us these powers! Now are you guys in or out?"

Brick and his mom stepped out proudly, then Chuck, J.D, then Reese, Mark Benford and Sheldon, Rachel looked around then sighed, and she stepped forward.

The man was shocked to see this, "I see you guys are all ready to start to this journey, so it begins."


	2. It Begins Part 2

**Hey Guys! Second episode of my story is going to be longer because I forgot some things in my first episode. So it's gonna be a large chapter, hope you like and if you have anything to tell me about the story, don't be afraid to review or message me.**

**Light and Dark**

**Episode 2: It begins Part 2**

I looked up at the burning sky and looked at the water tower beside us. I then looked at the man who had finished talking with the two soldiers that stayed with us when we we walked up to the top of the hill of this town named Okema, what town is named Okema, anyways?

"Now that we can't be seen, I need all of you to show us what you do.", said the dark man in the black suit.

Reese kind of hesitated, " Like our powers and stuff?"

"Yeah, like your powers and stuff."

Reese smiled, "Alright, I'll show you!", He took out his hands and he crouched onto the dirt and placed his hands on the ground, it took a second or two before ice came out of his fingertips, he let the ice go into the ground before he stopped. He took a step back while the man wrote what he was power was.

"Freezing, alright, next?"

"I'll do it!", J.D came up and took the man's pencil and shoved it into his arm, the man was shocked and stood back, while J.D put his hand around his arm, healing it, "There, cool huh?"

"Yeah, it is!", he wrote it down, "Please go back with the rest."

"Alright, Brown bear!", He said as he walked back.

"What did you-oh never mind, who's next?"

Sheldon went up, "I like to call this _telepathic un-equilibrium_"

"Whys that?", Reese asked. I watched in amazement as Sheldon used his mind to pick up Reese, which in turn Reese said, "Cool!".

Reese started dancing in mid-air, but Sheldon angrily threw him unto the ground, "This is not Dance Dance Party!"

J.D. smiled, "You mean Dance Dance Revolution?" He looked back at me, and Brick and Frankie, was his moms name. " I used to play it with my best friend Turk." We all nodded and smiled.

"Were you any good?", I asked.

"Well, Turk and Elliot, my girlfriend, always would beat me!"

One of the soldiers, who's service tag read "Scott Reynolds" was listening to us, and he looked down, sad, he held back the tears and said, " My mom died while playing DDR with me!", He grabbed the other soldier named "Devon Harrison" and cried on his shoulder, Devon patted his back, they both looked up to a disgruntled man in a black suit.

" Ahem, Gentlemen?"

"Yeah?"

He pulled them over and yelled in both of there ears,"Next!", they jumped and stood back in position.

Chuck stepped up, "Uh, I have visions,can read minds, and can read any criminal record by looking at a symbol or just directly at them."

"What about these Magog's? Can you find out who they were and where they came from?"

"I can try, do you have a picture?", the man nodded. He held up a picture of a young woman about my age, Charles took one look and then almost had a seizure standing up, "Yeah, her name is Serra Black, died about three years ago, went to hell for seducing too many men."

The man took a second look, " Wow, that was fast, didn't know you could even go to hell for that!"

Scott joked, " Better stop seducing those women, Director Wedeck!"

So Wedeck was the man's name, nice ring to it, Wedeck, Wedeck, cool, he looked back and then asked, "Who's next?"

Mark then stepped up, " I'm ready sir!"

"Mark, are you sure? Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah...", he suddenly disappeared. Then re-appeared, he gave Wedeck a pig.

"Cuba?"

"Tijuana, man.", He started to walk back.

"Ah", He put the pig down, " I didn't even know they had pigs there."

"He just went Tijuana then came back? That's weak!", Sheldon laughed.

Mark passed him, "Try going to Tijuana in 1955."

Sheldon gasped, "You mastered time and space!",Sheldon bothered him about it while Rachel was up, she had water powers which she took water out of a cup and threw it into another cup. Water movement? Wow the FBI has low expectations for what is an actual 'power'.

"Okay nice work, whose next?"

"I'll go.", I said, I used a light pole, sucked the energy out of it and shot it out of my hands. I was ignorant then and didn't know how powerful my energy suck could take out a whole cities power.

"Impressive! Alright who's next?"

"Just Brick.", Rachel said, as she glanced over at the little kid and gave him a warm look.

"Alright, Brick let's see your power!", Wedeck picked up his pad to watch.

Brick let go of his mom's hand and did the same thing Reese did, except, the earth moved,in front of him came this giant rock which he moved around.

I was amazed because even I couldn't really control my lightning bolt mid air, Brick just went back to his mom and held her hand. Everyone looked shocked, even his mom.

Mr. Wedeck had us wait for about ten more minutes then we all went back on the bus. I sat down and kind of fell asleep, it was a long day after all. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and Rachel was sitting next to me, " Yeah?", I asked.

"So why do you think god gave us this? Why do you not think the Devil gave us these powers to kill people on earth."

"Hello would be nice."

"I'm serious."

"Why do you care?"

"I just don't want any of us killing innocent civilians.", she looked down.

"Well I don't think the Devil can control our powers."

"Well demons can go into people can't they?"

"Like a possessing? I guess..."

"Then they probably can control our powers."

"Well, I guess your right, but can we get off this subject?", I asked.

"Sure...", we didn't speak for a few minutes, then I noticed her ring, it said University of California- San Fransisco on it.

"I knew I recognized you, you were in my Humanitarian group in College last semester!", It was funny because most people think Humanitarians are Anti- Christ, I didn't want to take the class, neither did she.

She looked at me and she noticed my ring also, "Oh, I don't remember you though...", she said.

"It's alright, no ever does.", I said, and we both laughed.

As we pulled up, Wedeck got up saying, "Here's the FBI building, get used to seeing it."

Rachel then turned to me, "Well, sorry about us getting on the wrong foot, I'm Rachel."

"John, nice to meet you.", the bus came to stop, she got off. She wasn't so bad after all, I then met up with Brick and his mom.

I spent about five minutes reading the list of things he needed, while his mom talked to me, "Here's his ointment, and here's the list of number's if he needs to call us, his doctor, his physician, his dermat-"

"Alright, I think I got it.", I smiled at her. She smiled too, then she looked at Brick.

"Well bye, honey!", she squeezed him and he got embarrassed.

"Mom!", he looked at me his cheeks turned red.

"It's alright, I get that every time I go see my mom." He chuckled a little, then we started walking, Frankie, his mom got into a cab and we waved goodbye.

"He's in good hands, I promise!", I called back.

"I know, I have faith in you!", the cab door shut and as it left we continued to wave goodbye to each other until the cab was nowhere to be seen.

J.D walked up and said, "I remember my first time leaving my dad to my first sleepover. I cried until he had to pick me up about thirty minutes later", we both laughed and took Brick into the FBI building.

_Somewhere in Los Angeles..._

A man looks up at a warehouse he looks down a dark yellow map, he opens the garage door and goes in, there a short-blonde man waiting for him. " Hello Lloyd."

"Simon, It's nice to finally see you again. How long has it been?"

"Two years, two long years to have our revenge..."

"Listen Simon, I don't think we should join the Magog, I have a way, a way to get out."

"We went to hell for something we didn't do! We have no choice but to join them."

"Simon, it was our fault!"

"Even if it was, we helped Benford and the FBI, we died for god!"

"It doesn't matter Simon, did we choose him over knowledge?"

"Well... no, but do you really want to spend eternity in hell rolling up a stone up and down?"

"No, but don't change the subject!"

Simon started to walk away, Lloyd follows him, "Listen Lloyd, this is all I have left, to help take over this world."

"Don't you think if we help heaven, the Lord will guide you to Annabelle?"

"No! I gave you that map to find me so we could fight off these human pigs! Now are you going to join me or not?"

"No, you fool."

"Then rot!", Simon walks out of the building, leaving Lloyd to weep. As Simon leaves he calls out, "Los Angeles is going to be attacked tommorrow, I suggest you get out of the city."


End file.
